MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa)
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Suga itu dingin, tertutup, kasar, sangat malah. Dia adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh di SHS. Saat tahun ajaran baru ini, apa yang membuat Ji Min berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada senior berdarah dingin satu ini?/Bad Summary/MinYoon/Yaoi FanFic! School-life/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa)**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, One Shoot, M (bahasa kasar)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-Park Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, abstrak, rumit, pusing dimengerti, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: MinSuga, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya muncul waktu ngelamun pas pengumuman sebelum hari MOS. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Ji Min keluar dari kelasnya. Acara Orientasi Siswa belum dimulai. Masih ada banyak waktu dan ia ingin ke toilet. Ji Min anak baru di sini. Ini hari pertamanya masuk _Senior High School_ ditahun ajaran baru.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _Senior High School_ , setiap sekolah memiliki anak-anak populernya masing-masing. Dan di sekolah Ji Min yang baru ini, terkenal dengan seorang siswa bernama Suga yang populer dengan wajah manis tapi dinginnya. Dan juga agak kasar dalam tutur kata. Dia jago basket dan rap. Bagaimana Ji Min tahu? Baru beberapa jam ia menapaki sekolah ini, sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang membicarakannya. Ji Min jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya. Dia jadi berpikiran tentang namja populer itu, kan. Eh, tunggu. Ini dimana? Ia tersesat? Hingga halaman belakang sekolah?

"Oh, ayolah Suga Hyung~" pinta seorang namja berpipi chubby dengan wajah memelas pada seseorang yang dipanggil Suga. Ji Min jadi tidak sangaja mendengar.

'Apa dia yang bernama Suga itu?' batin Ji Min bertanya.

"Aku bukan panitia acara ini, Babbo." hardik Suga. Ji Min meringis mendengarnya.

"Tapi kan kau tahu, Kennie sakit. Tolong gantikan dia menjadi rekanku untuk acara ini." orang tadi memelas lagi.

"Aku juga punya urusan sendiri, Hope. Aku harus mengurus siswa-siswi baru yang mau masuk Klub Rap." jelas Suga mencoba tenang.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menyuruhku meminta bantuan Rap Monster~ah, kan?" tebak J-Hope dengan wajah cemberut. "Dia ketua OSIS. Jadi dia sibuk mengurusi data dan segala macamnya di belakang panggung."

"Bagaimana dengan Jin Hyung?" usul Suga yang masih enggan menerima tawaran.

"Jin Hyung sudah non-aktif dari segala macam organisasi semenjak tingkat 2 semeter terakhir." jelas J-Hope. "Secara harfiah, dia sudah tidak dapat diandalkan kembali. Kalau Hyung kan masih anak ekskul. Satu ekskul pun denganku."

"Huft~ Kau mau memberiku apa jika aku mau?" tantang Suga agak pasrah dari hembusan nafas di awal.

"Aku traktir kau makan?" tawar J-Hope mulai mengembangkan senyum.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin speaker baru untuk studio musikku di rumah." aku Suga. J-Hope cemberut kembali.

"Mahal sekali permintaanmu, Suga Hyung."

"Permisi." atas interupsi itu, keduanya menoleh pada anak baru yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan senyum ramah.

"Ah, aku tunggu kau setengah jam lagi di ruangan panitia. Tidak ada penolakan, Hyung. Paii~" pamit J-Hope tanpa tanggung jawab membiarkan 2 orang itu dengan pandangan bingung.

" _What the... hell_ ~" umpat Suga pelan. Lalu ia mengalihkan atensi fokus dengan anak tingkat 1 itu. Tanpa sadar umpatannya membuat Hoobae baru itu merinding di tempat. "Mwohae?" tanya Suga dingin. Ji Min agak enggan dan mulai merutuki kelancangannya menginterupsi karena penasaran.

"Bisakah Sunbaenim memberitahuku dimana toilet namja? Aku tersesat." jelas Ji Min meminta bantuan.

"Dari sini kau lurus, belok kiri, ada perempatan koridor belok kanan, bertemu kantin belok kanan, ada ruangan olahraga kau ambil yang kiri." jelas Suga cepat hampir menyamai kecepatan rap standar. Ji Min mengernyit bingung. Suga mulai dongkol pagi ini. "Kajja, aku antar." ajak Suga lalu mulai melangkah menuju toilet. Sejenak Ji Min berpikir Suga tidak terlalu buruk. Bagai palu yang diketuk tak bisa dibantah, dari situ jantung Ji Min memompa lebih cepat padahal mereka tidak berlari.

Begitu mereka melewati kantin, seseorang memanggil Suga dengan lantang. Suga menoleh.

"Kau masuk kelas 11-A. Satu kelas denganku." ujar namja itu semangat. Suga mengangguk paham. "Wow! Suga~ah bersama dengan Hoobae baru! Ini peristiwa langka!"

"Hati-hati! Kau harus siapkan mentalmu!"

"Ah, selamat berurusan dengan si _Sugar Devil_ ~"

Begitulah kira-kira bisik-bisik yang terdengar di telinga mereka berdua.

" _What the fuck_?!" umpat Suga segera menarik Ji Min menuju toilet lebih cepat.

Pipi Ji Min memanas. Senyum tanda nyaman terukir di wajahnya. Sementara Suga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak bersemu tipis tanpa menoleh ke belakang yang terdapat Ji Min yang masih ditarik tangannya.

"Sudah sampai." ucap Suga bermaksud pamit.

"Gamsahamnida, Sunbaenim." Ji Min membungkuk sedikit lalu segera berlari masuk. Suga juga berlalu untuk menuju tempat janjiannya dengan J-Hope.

* * *

"Annyeong haseyo~" sapa J-Hope kelewat semangat dengan microphone-nya. Sedang Suga tetap diam tak berkutik di sisi lain depan aula. Sedikit pengarahan untuk Hoobae baru mereka. "Naneun Jung Ho Seok imnida. Teman-teman biasa memanggilku J-Hope. Bangapseumnida!" tuh, kan. Dia kelewat semangat. "Oh, ada yang mengenalnya?" J-Hope menunjuk Suga yang hanya memperhatikan. Wajah dingin Suga berhasil menutupi semburat merah tipis, sangat tipis pada pipinya. Dilihat begitu oleh banyak orang baru tentu membuatmu gugup, bukan? Sayangnya salah satu dari mereka mengenali semburat itu dan terkikik geli campur gemas dalam hati.

" _Sugar Devil_!" sahut senior lain.

"Permen!"

"Permen rasa Cabai!"

" _What the fuck_!?" umpat Suga bergumam mendengar panggilan itu.

" _Cold Sugar_.", dsb. Banyak sekali julukannya.

"Namanya Min Yoon Gi. Manis, bukan? Karena itu ia dipanggil Suga." Suga bersyukur J-Hope memperkenalkan dirinya dengan positif pada Hoobae baru mereka. "Hyung!"

"Lanjutkan." Suga mempersilahkan ia memang tidak banyak bicara.

Suga hanya sehari dalam posisi di atas pembawa acara itu. 2 hari berikutnya, Ken sudah kembali ke sekolah, jadi bisa menemani J-Hope.

* * *

Kini Suga sedang duduk tenang di depan ruangan Klub Rap. Saat ini beberapa temannya tengah mempromosikan Klub Rap di Aula. Awalnya Suga ditunjuk juga. Tapi kalian tahulah Suga. Ia lebih memilih tidur daripada harus berada di sana.

"Kenapa di sini, Hyung?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Suga menoleh dan mendapati J-Hope. Lalu ia mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya sedang promosi Klub kita?" tanya Suga bingung.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya Klub Vocal." jawab J-Hope. Dan saat Suga akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya, J-Hope segera menambahkan, "Aku sedang istirahat. Ada Kennie di sana."

Tiba-tiba Rap Monster datang sembari membawa begitu banyak kertas. Ah, itu pasti kertas formulir.

"Lumayan banyak yang mengikuti Klub kita." ucap Rap Monster begitu sampai di depan 2 orang teman se-Klub-nya itu. "Aku minta mereka datang pulang sekolah hari ini."

"Tumben kau punya waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini di sela-sela kesibukanmu." sindir Suga sembari melihat-lihat isi formulir itu.

"Aku masih harus kembali mengurusi OSIS, Sugar~" ledek Rap Monster balik. Suga bergumam tak jelas.

" _What the fuck_?! Apa maunya anak ini?!" Suga berseru kecil di tempat saat melihat satu kertas formulir. "Aku ambil yang ini." Lalu berlalu membuat 2 temannya bingung.

* * *

Ruangan Klub Rap tidak terlalu luas. Itulah alasan kenapa sekarang semua anggota Klub Rap berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah. Beruntunglah sekolah mereka begitu hijau, jadi lapangan teduh karena penuh pohon.

"Selanjutnya..."

"Park Ji Min." potong Suga saat Ravi, teman sekelas barunya yang berteriak di kantin waktu itu akan memanggil peserta selanjutnya. Ravi terdiam. Lalu kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Silahkan Park Ji Min." persilahkan Ravi. Anak yang di panggil Ji Min itu maju ke depan para Senior-nya. Suga sekilas melihat kertas formulir yang ia ambil tadi siang. Ia begitu memaki Ji Min.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu bisa Rap."

"Sebisamu, saja." sela Suga dengan dinginnya.

"Tapi..." Ji Min memandang wajah dingin Suga dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Suga Sunbaenim! Jadilah kekasihku!"

" _What the fuck_?!" Suga kembali mengumpat mendengar teriakan Ji Min yang membuat wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berlari maraton. " _What the hell are you doing, huh? What do you mean, Bitch_?!"

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ini absurd~~! Bgt! Jgn di baca... Di review, aja... Review, please... ^^**


End file.
